


Justice in my own hands

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e12 Blind Man's Bluff, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Arthur Hughes makes a statement at the Cascade PD.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: Blind Man's Bluff





	Justice in my own hands

My name is Arthur Hughes. Lisa’s father. She died a few days ago because of that damn drug, the Golden. When I found out, I started making inquiries. Asking here and there, I located the traffickers in a place for auto racing. I saw them doing business with a tall guy in a leather jacket.

Now I know that guy was Detective Jim Ellison. Without knowing it, I shot them, to avenge my daughter’s death. Without knowing it, I messed up an operation to catch the culprits.

Now I understand that taking justice in my own hands, is not right.


End file.
